


the Knight and her Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Queen/Bodyguard Knight
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	the Knight and her Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).




End file.
